L'Etoile du Combat
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: L'Ame du Combat brille en nos âmes comme l'étoile qui ravit nos coeurs, une Etoile d'Amour. Avoir tant cherché, pour voir que la Magie du monde est comme cette Etoile...


L'Etoile du Combat

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

**Remerciement à Ma-Chan pour ses adorables reviews et mails ! **

* * *

**(Nature)**

Je suis née dans ce monde pour une seule chose ; pour être la Vie qui va, éternelle.

Car dans l'Eternité, il y a toute la Paix sacrée du Combat, toute la Force sacrée de la Compassion, toute la Magie sacrée de tout l'Amour du monde.

Tout l'Amour du monde dans mon cœur.

C'est le monde de la Victoire, le secrets des Miracles, notre cœur qui est le Cœur du monde et le Maître-Esprit de la Vie.

Le monde qui nous habite et que nous habitons, c'est la Terre du Miracle qui attend toujours de germer, alors que nous sommes face au Cœur du Combat qui nous habite. Le Cœur du Combat dont le mystère sacré offre son exaltante beauté, en même temps que les fleurs des mille miracles et notre joie de vivre éternelle.

_« On raconte, _

_q__u'en l'élan vers le Cœur du combat, _

_Vit le secret du bonheur éternel._

_Que l'Opposition,_

_Alors que vous approchez son Cœur sacré à la rencontre de votre propre cœur,_

_Est la naissance de votre force de Vie ;_

_Jaillissante comme la Victoire qui devient Amour pour vous,_

_Et chaque chose qui devient Magie en l'Univers._

_On raconte,_

_Que le Cœur sacré de la Dualité, _

_Est votre cœur en harmonie, avec le Combat, le monde, et les choses !_

_Que son cœur et votre cœur sont un dans le Rêve de l'Harmonie,_

_Un élan d'Amour qui recouvre le monde._

_Brille la magie de chaque chose à la rencontre de leur âme et votre âme,_

_Et vous êtes le Miracle qui jaillit pour donner un Univers de merveille. »_

Un Univers de merveille…

Mais vous aussi, vous êtes une terre de merveille. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas confiance en vous ?

C'est drôle, et peut-être trop émouvant, Lyn. Vous êtes celle qui êtes si forte et qui aime tant me protéger, mais aujourd'hui, pour cette simple chose-là, c'est moi qui vous donnerai ce que vous désirez tant, et ce dans le meilleur de moi-même.

"Lyn ?"

Pas de réponse… où est-elle donc ?

Elle n'est pas dans les bois qu'elle affectionne tant ?

Je parcoure les coins où elle a l'habitude d'aller, qu'elle aime tant, mais elle ne s'y trouve pas. Non, définitivement, pas même au lac où elle aime tant s'allonger, contemplant la cîme des arbres et le secret des étoiles.

Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille…

Où est-elle donc ?

Elle n'aurait jamais couché dans sa tente, alors qu'il fait si beau, alors que les étoiles du jour sont si magnifiques que le plus timide des êtres serait allé à leur rencontre. Et Lyn n'avait rien de timide.

Alors… où était-elle ?

Mais mes pas m'ont déjà menée à sa tente. Il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour, car quelque chose de trop fort me pousse là-bas. Il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour, car…

"Lyn ?"

…j'entends un sanglot qui perce la paix ensoleillée de l'air !

J'écarte doucement le voile de la tente qui masque les rayons de lumière du soleil. Qui masque le chagrin d'une guerrière par qui des rayons de lumière sacrée vinrent à moi dans ma soif d'Eternité.

Qui masque Lyndis, cachée dans les couvertures, cachant ses larmes.

"Lyn… depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?"

Elle ne répond pas. Elle pleure.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas contemplé le secret des étoiles du jour et de la nuit. Alors qu'elles sont si belles là-haut dans le ciel, ici-bas sur la terre, elle s'est cachée dans le plus obscur des abris, pour ne voir que le plus obscur de son cœur. Elle qui aspire tant à la lumière du monde… elle se cache de la danse joyeuse des ténèbres et de la lumières, des étoiles de la Vie qui vivent grâce au secret sacré de la mort, un en le combat que nous menons.

Elle pleure…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi… je souffre. Peut-être parce je me rends compte que elle, qui m'a tant apportée, elle si forte, elle est tombée si bas. Je me sens prête à m'enfuir, parce que j'ai peur, parce que j'ai peur de...

…ne jamais plus comprendre ce que je cherche, parce qu'elle qui est tant un pilier pour moi, elle s'est écroulée ?

Mais je me suis avancée…

_« (Lorsqu'un obstacle vous tourmente,)_

_Entrez tout entier dans le Cœur sacré de l'Opposition,_

_Faisant des obstacles et des énergies qui vous blessent,_

_Un pont de cristal qui vous mène en le Cœur sacré de l'Harmonie._

_Tandis que vous voyez l'âme sacrée de l'Opposition, de l'Harmonie et la vôtre_

_Etre une dans la vague jaillissante qui naît d'un amour sans fin,_

_Source de vie infinie pour vous _

_Et l'Univers entier. _

_Tout ceci est votre potentiel, la force de chacun. _

_De chaque chose, de chaque fibre, de chaque âme,_

_Qui est née de ce jaillissement sacré de la Vie. _

_Tout attend d'être une communion merveilleuse et intense de vie _

_Avec l'Univers entier,_

_Et le Divin._

_Et dans cette vague infinie d'Amour s'élevant en âme du Combat,_

_Vous sentez en votre sérénité que ce que vous appeliez solitude, _

_N'était jamais qu'une part de ce pont de cristal qui vous emmène vers l'Univers,_

_Dans un chant d'amour victorieux. » _

Non.

Aujourd'hui, j'affronterai le Combat, et son Cœur et mon cœur se rencontreront dans la plus étonnante des histoires d'amour.

Je ferai face au plus étonnant des mystères de la vie, pour que mon âme rencontre la plus étonnante des histoires d'amour du Cœur du Combat, brillant en la rencontre sacrée d'une sœur d'arme.

"Florina ?"

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras !

Lyn, vous n'avez pas contemplé le secret des étoiles du jour et de la nuit. Alors qu'elles sont si belles là-haut dans le ciel, ici-bas sur la terre, et que vous aspirez tant à la lumière du monde qui danse d'amour avec les ténèbres, une Etoile de Vie que nous poursuivons tant et tant…

Alors, s'il le faut, aujourd'hui, je serai le secret de l'étoile que vous quêtez depuis toujours, depuis que l'Eternité a prononcé notre vie et la magie, magnifique, qui y brille à la sempiternelle naissance du Miracle de la Vie.

Je serais là pour vous.

"Lyn, ayez courage… un jour, nous le trouverons, ce combat sans violence. Un jour, nous la trouverons, cette tendresse sans faiblesse, au cœur même de la guerre qui nous habite."

Elle enfouit sa tête dans mes bras, et murmure.

"Je vous crois, Florina. Car entre nous, je sens que tout cela existe déjà."

Ses paroles me font venir les larmes aux yeux.

_« Mon âme est un champ de bataille,_

_Mais le combat est un champ de fleurs._

_Lorsque la Vie dessine un champ de bataille en paix,_

_A la rencontre de mon être et du Cœur du Combat,_

_Rayonne la Source de Vie éternelle,_

_Vibrant dans l'Univers entier d'une infinie joie de vivre. _

_L'opposition arrive jusqu'en mon cœur, _

_Mais, je vis et m'épanouis dans le Combat,_

_Quand dualité devient amour,_

_Et source de vie éternelle. _

_En le cœur du Combat rayonne la Source de Vie,_

_Où jaillissent les Miracles du Monde,_

_Et ma vie est le Cœur du Combat et de la Paix »_

Ses paroles m'ont fait venir les larmes aux yeux…

Pour la première fois que je réalise que moi aussi, j'ai tant à vous apporter, et que vous avez besoin de moi, je comprends tellement de choses que je saisissais mal avant.

Pourquoi je veux vous serrer dans mes brasêtre dans les vôtres, devant la guerre qui nous habite, au Cœur de la guerre qui nous habite.

« Je sens que tout existe déjà entre nous… »

Nos larmes se sont mélangées, je ne sais plus à qui sont celles qui tombent sur mon visage, tandis que nos lèvres se touchent.

Je ne connais plus que le sacré des choses qui vont, alors que je vous serre dans mes bras, et que nous nous aimons…

_« Amour de la Vie, __  
__Faisant naître toutes les fleurs de toutes les morts... __  
_

_C__ommuniquer avec les êtres et les choses, vide et nonêtre ; __  
Avec __le combat et la paix, puissante force de la faiblesse ; __  
Avec __la misère et la plénitude, éternité de l'Harmonie ; _

_Avec l'ordinaire et la Magie, Miracle de l'Eternité ;__  
A__vec la mort et la vie, vivant secret de l'Univers _

_que protègent la douleur et le bonheur... __  
__Seulement par ce que je fais et suis à présent. _

_Il suffirait peut-être d'aimer la vie __  
__Pour ne plus jamais craindre la mort et la vie... » _


End file.
